A Demon's Kiss
by buddykilla
Summary: We all know how and why Alucard serves the Hellsing Family and Sir Integra. What we don't know is why he wasn't killed by Van Hellsing all those years ago. So many years have passed since Alucard's deal. A life for a life. He serves and SHE SURVIVES.
1. Prologue

A Demon's Kiss

Buddykilla

-Prologue-

Alucard stared out at the dark forest that surrounded his castle. The moonlight shimmered in between the passing clouds which was normal for that part of the country. He glanced over the numerous victims of his wrath all sprawled onto their individual stakes dotted here and there around his domain. His attention stopped on a dark figure running madly out of the edge of the forest. Alucard sighed at this. Hunters a plenty have tried and failed to kill him and he was growing bored with their attempts. His sharpened his sight onto the figure to see a young gypsy woman racing past the skewered corpses. She was striking; long onyx waves falling behind her, tanned skin matching her vibrant blue eyes, Alucard noted the crescent moon shaped birthmark on her left cheek, and her dress was covered in tears and blood. She ran in a focused state, not giving a second glance to the bodies, toward his castle gate. Several lights appeared behind her and following close, it was the villages from the town in the valley. Alucard sneered at the sight of them; there were nothing but vermin to him. The gypsy however was showing quite an impressive sense of control. Her pace showed fear but her body was acting in the opposite. Alucard saw the villagers gaining and smiled. He couldn't let an interesting mortal like her get dragged away to the villager's "mercy". He let himself fade to his shadow self and began his plan.

The gypsy woman ran until she saw the gates, a tall man was emerging from what looked like a storehouse. The gypsy woman cried out to him; "Sir, please help me! Sir, help me!"

Upon reaching them she slammed her hands onto the bars, collapsed to her knees breathing heavily.

"What troubles you young maiden?" Alucard asked softly, his voice was like velvet.

"I beg sanctuary sir, please grant me sanctuary! The villagers have killed my people, I beg for sanctuary! Please sir!" The gypsy cried in between pants, looking the Alucard in the face, tears falling down her own as she begged. She noticed his crimson eyes before anything else, brilliant and blazing as if they were made of fire. His hair was a shimmering black like hers but in a long, low ponytail, and he was dressed in a sleek aristocratic suit. He was an aristocrat! She began to tremble, terrified of being handed over to the villagers. He smiled moving the gate. The gypsy woman immediately slipped through the opening just as the villagers reached the gates. Alucard pulled her into his arms protectively, shielding her slightly in case the villagers tried to force their way in.

"Hand her over that witch!" The leader of the group cried. Alucard recognized him as the banker. Alucard glared at them, his eyes blazing.

"Well, well;" He said. "It seems you've forgotten where you are right now. Or have you forgotten who I am and what I am capable of."

"What mockery do you speak?!" the banker shouted. Alucard chuckled at the banker's stupidity. He smiled broadly.

"Look around you banker, this is MY castle. Have you forgotten who owns your lands? I am Prince to Vladimir Dracul. I am the Impaler's son. I am Alucard Dracul, son of the Great Dracula." The gypsy woman gasped at his confession before she moved closer to him, finally noticing the corpses all around the border of the castle, clutching her savior's clothing in her fist. Alucard rubbed her shoulder in assurance. They stood together as the villagers fled in a mad frenzy.

"Thank you your majesty." The gypsy woman breathed.

"You are most welcome. What is your name maiden?"

"I'm Selena, your majesty."

"Call me Alucard. Are you hurt?" Selena nodded slowly. Alucard looked her up and down, checking the full scale of her injuries. It wasn't anything too serious; Selena had obvious cuts and bruises, but the issue was her left ankle which appeared to have been sprained.

"You're trembling Selena. Would you permit me to carry you inside?" Selena gaped at the murderous prince holding her.

"Your majesty; oh! I mean, um, Alucard."

"Yes?"

"My leg hurts, and I didn't hear you answer my question?"

"Selena I will grant you sanctuary but you must willingly accept my offer, no matter the circumstances. Do you understand? If you come with me any further, there is no going back."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it. I have no reason to leave this place. But, if I may ask, what is your offer?" Alucard gently lifted her into his arms.

"I offer my home, my books, and one more thing."

"What is that?"

"Selena, I offer my love. Selena, I confess that I am lonely. I am young and alone in this place I will provide you safety as long as you provide me a chance to prove my love." Selene stared at him, contemplating her choices.

"I accept, but I cannot promise anything." Alucard smiled at her as he carried her over the courtyard. Her head lolled onto his shoulder as they ascended the castle stairs. The doors to his castle slammed shut. The moonlight danced between the clouds, illuminating the corpses below.

_What a lovely, foolish, mortal._ Alucard thought maliciously. _Such a shame; she's quite lovely and it would be such a waste of good blood. _


	2. Chapter 1: Years Long Gone

A Demon's Kiss

Buddykilla

Chapter 1: Years Long Gone

Alucard laid Selena in a lavish room. She had fallen unconscious from her ordeal, tears still falling. He set a pillow under her graceful neck; the moonlight illuminating her skin, now slick and shimmering with her sweat. Alucard licked his lips hungrily, but decided against killing her at the moment. He wanted to enjoy the unexpected company for a while, perhaps he could persuade her to die. She stirred slightly and her breathing became rough and her eyes began twitching. _She's dreaming._ Alucard thought. _I wonder what your dreams look like._ Alucard placed a gentle hand over her eyes, closing his own, and allowed himself to seep into her mind.

Within seconds he saw Selena playing with a small group of wolf pups in a clearing. An innocent, peaceful smile on her face as she rolled and wrestled. An older woman came to join her; Alucard assumed it was her mother since the resemblance was undeniable. Selena saw a pup run off and raced after it. Alucard saw everything in the clearest detail. Selena was gone for only a minute before racing back to the older woman screaming to run. Selena's mother ran with her daughter pushed in front of her. She made it only a few paces before an arrow sunk its way into her stomach. Selena screamed in an unhuman way as she was torn between escape and saving her mother. Three more arrows concluded her decision, she ran. She ran into a campsite where hundreds of men, women, children, and even infants were scattered dead all around her. Flames were covering the ones that had fallen near the campfires.

Selena's screams were at a deafening volume as she shot up into Alucard's arms. She was thrashing, clawing, and fighting desperately. As if trying to kill the horrors she had faced.

"Selena. Selena! SELENA!" Alucard yelled as he tried to hold her steady, grabbing her attention immediately. Selena stared at him for a moment, like she couldn't remember who he was. Finally, she let her shoulders fall as she sighed raggedly. Alucard leaned her against his chest. He noticed her height, just a head shorter than him. Selena was shaking and crying in suppressed sobs. Alucard felt a strange sense of pain. Like it hurt to see her suffer and not be able to correct what happened to her. _Helpless, I'm helpless. Just like Father was when Mother was suffering. _Alucard realized. He held her close.

"Sh. It's okay. It's alright it's over. No one will hurt you anymore."

"Why me?" Selena asked. Alucard looked at her. She wasn't questioning her situation, she was questioning him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you prove your love to me? Why me?"

"Because I know your pain Selena. You're suffering at the moment." Selena stared at him for a moment. Alucard continued.

"My father and I watched my mother suffer. She died from grief and my father went mad. I know what suffering is and I'm sorry that you now are cursed with it."

Alucard settled back to sleep, promising to be back before she woke up, he strolled up stairs to his library. He needed answers on "her people" and what customs he could apply to add to the act. _I need her to trust me. When she trusts me, she'll be all mine._ Alucard browsed a few books, unsuccessfully, before he realized he needed a bite. He stretched himself as he headed back downstairs to check on Selena. He found her in the hall staring intently at the portrait of his parents. He stopped a few steps away. Her gaze was soft and peaceful.

"We're the same, aren't we?" Selena whispered.

"In a sense, I suppose we are the same." Alucard replied. He walked behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her clothes were still filthy and torn. _She needs a bath and a fresh dress._

"Would you like a hot bath?" Selene nodded, her gaze not once leaving the painting. Alucard called out to nothing. Two servant girls arrived. Alucard sent one of his "maids" to run a bath and another to fetch Selena a new, clean dress. He led Selena towards the grand bathroom where his maid had everything prepared. Selena gasped at the room. It was truly grand; the floors were a sparkling marble, the tub itself resembled a pit in the floor, almost like a lake. She smiled faintly at the possible reminder of how a bath feels. Alucard excused himself instructing her to call a maid when she was finished.

Selena settled into the tub feeling as if she had been watched when she undressed earlier. It was an unnerving. She couldn't help like there was something else to all this. Alucard offered sanctuary in exchange for time to prove his love and she agreed. Although his deal was strange she wouldn't complain, she didn't have a home to go back to anymore. She slipped underwater for a moment, relishing the heat.

Alucard had watched her strip out of her clothes, he was content to have confirmed the use of her ankle. His gaze wandered her body but stopped abruptly when he saw the scars and bruises on her back. _A slave's mark! She's a gypsy slave! She isn't aware how truly similar we are. She was enslaved just like I was._ Alucard hung his head as doubts of killing her began to flood his mind. He needed to think so he left her to her own business, suddenly losing interest in her torment.


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

A Demon's Kiss

Buddykilla

BOOM! Mega twist chapter! Get ready for the inception of deception while incepting the deceit! (Yes I'm totally aware that it makes no sense) No prepare for my M. Night Shamalan moment!

Chapter 2: In Too Deep?

Alucard slammed his fist into his bedroom wall. _Why can't I stop making those idiotic excuses? What is with me? I'm supposed to trick and kill her, so why can't I do it? Why is she so… so...? _

"Alucard." Selena's voice forced him out of his thoughts. He turned to reply but was halted by the sight of her. Her long waves had been tied in a long braid swept over her left shoulder; the dress she wore was a simple, billowy, navy blue colored fabric. It hugged her body in ways that made him feel a strange heat in his chest that made him feel cold. It showed her curves in slight but noticeable ways, her eyes were shining like polished sapphires and her face was glowing with a sense of ease.

"You're beautiful." Alucard said. He quickly slapped his hand to his mouth._ What the hell did I just say?!_

Selena smiled shyly. "Thank you, but I would like to speak with you. If you're not busy."

"Of course. I am not busy, what do you wish to discuss."

"I wish to discuss the terms of my sanctuary and your deal." Alucard felt himself tense. He nodded in agreement. Selena opened her mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by the monstrous growling in her stomach. Her face felt hot as she heard Alucard chuckle.

"Perhaps over dinner?"

"Sounds like the best idea all day."

"You mean night."

Alucard sat beside her at the dinner table. He was acting like a perfect gentleman. He poured her wine, opened doors, and moved her chair for her to sit. The maids from earlier brought out their food. An array of meats, fruits, and vegetables were set upon the table. Selena noticed one of the maids appeared very pale, like she was sick.

"The terms of your sanctuary are set like this."Alucard said handing her a full plate. He smiled at Selena's rush into her food; he enjoyed watching her attempt to inhale her food.

"You will remain here, safe and sheltered and fed, but in return I ask for you to spend time with me. I ask for you to spend your meals with me, to accompany me on my business trips, and to spend three days of the week with me. Does this sound agreeable?"

"It does but I don't know why you, a prince of the grandest and feared Dracul family, want me. I'm a simple gypsy yet you ask to prove your love to me. I can't help feeling like there's something more to this." Alucard rose slowly.

"Selena; I desire a woman of virtue, intelligence, loyalty, courage, and compassion to be my beloved and you've proven delicate hints at one of these traits already. You've shown me your understanding and acceptance of my feelings. Your empathy goes beyond compassion; it's why I wish to court you." Selena thought back to their talk after her nightmare. She then remembered their brief talk in front the portrait. She nodded in understanding. She knew he was just lonely.

_She's so beautiful in the candlelight. Stop it you're supposed to kill her! She understands how I feel. She's your blood source and entertainment! I don't want to kill her. Focus on the goal, she has pure, clean, virgin blood; take her life and you will have the most powerful rejuvenation yet! NO!_

"Alucard, is it true? About your father being a vampire?" Selena stiffened at the look on his face.

"It is. Why do you ask?"

"Your parents eyes aren't like yours, I guess it passed on. At least I think it did." Alucard was beside her.

"Alucard, my mother was a Witch and my father was a Demon. I'm their child, a Shade." Alucard slid his arms around her shoulders.

_No more games, take her!_

"Selena I wasn't aware such creatures existed. But that explains why you smell so divine." Alucard covered her eyes, hypnotizing her into place. A small voice from the distance called out in anger to him.

"You will not have her! You will lose your pitiful whore for a thousand years. I curse you with her loss Alucard! By the name of Hellsing I – CURSE – YOU!"

Alucard woke with a start, he screamed for Selena, breathing heavy when he realized that it was an old memory. A thousand years had passed since that day – Alucard threw open his coffin, a determined look on his face as he counted back carefully how it had been since the Hellsing family took the woman he loved most. He counted up to the day, it was exactly one thousand years since she was taken and now he can have her back. It was a thousand years now and he was taken back his beloved, he didn't care who had to die for him to see her. He stood from his coffin and made his way to Selena's cell. He needed to see her, touch her, and be with her. Alucard actually ran there himself. He found Cell D-13 easily; he slammed open the door to find his beloved still bound but still there and his. Selene was fading as the years passed; she was nearly monochrome now after years of no moon and no color in her life, unless she saw him. Alucard knew he was forbidden to see her, but it didn't matter, she needed him to survive; he was the moon and color and life that kept her breathing. She looked at him with surprised eyes, lunging into his waiting arms. Her graying eyes filling with tears as Alucard grasped her, his voice trembled as he said "my love" over and over. He said it like he was losing her, like he would never see her again.

"My prince, my dark master!" She cries into his shoulder as the guards footsteps grow in volume. Alucard clutches her close to his chest as he lets his power flow. The guards show up in time to see Alucard's lips pressed against Selena's in a passionate kiss. The seals on her body were burned away as his shadowing wisps of energy sent shock waves around them. He held her close and began fading into the floor, a swirling black storm around them.

"I will never let them have you." Alucard whispered into the pale hollow of Selena's ear.

-Hellsing Manor: Integra's Office-

"Sir Integra Alucard has taken the Shade from her cell. They've escaped as well." Walter, the Hellsing butler (and assassin/babysitter to Alucard/ assistant to Integra) said. Integra mentally slapped herself. "Walter let him be for now. The contract was one thousand years of service." She said.

"Is that important?"

"Yes. He fulfilled that price yesterday, after we defeated the Nazis in London. Let him be."

"Yes Sir Integra."

-Outside Castle Renana-

Selena woke in a daze. She could feel Alucard's arms still around her. His hands were crossed over her shoulders and her back was pressed lightly against his chest. His breathing was deep and even. _He's asleep. My Prince of Shadows is asleep._ Selena thought smiling. She felt her eyes drooping, the scent of him overpowering her yearning to stretch and move about. She felt a small hate though, for the Hellsing family, the organization, the soldiers who took her away all those years ago, and especially for that damned priest who handed her over to the soldiers in the first place. On her wedding day too! She vowed revenge on him and all his descendants that day.

"Not yet my love. You need to rest. A witch needs moonlight and a demon needs blood. Sleep and you will have both when you wake." Alucard said as if – '_Oh wait! I know he can read my thoughts.'_

'_Yes I can, now please go to sleep.'_

'_We hunt tomorrow?'_

'_Tomorrow. I promise.'_

'_Are we safe?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Good night my prince.'_

'_Good night my love.'_


	4. Chapter 3: No Real Escape

A Demon's Kiss

Buddykilla

Chapter 3: No Real Escape

Alucard shifted slightly feeling Selena's hand tighten around his own. She curled into herself slightly, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Alucard smiled against her onyx waves. She felt calm despite her current fading state.

"Good morning, my queen." He whispered.

"Mhmm. What is it, love?"

"You need to drink."

"Five more minutes, Alucard." Selena groaned. Alucard pulled her into his arms, rising as he did so. The full moon called out to him, Selena needed to drink or she would fade into monochrome and then from his life. He refused to let her go so easily. She slipped her arms around his neck holding him closely. Alucard held her firmly as he carried his queen into their old home. Her domain, Castle Renana, was Alucard's marriage gift. She was so beautiful on that day, before that damned Catholic stole her from him. Selena cooed softly against his neck, he shuddered at the heat of her breath sliding over his skin. How she affected him so easily was something he was never going to understand. The castle was dark, dreary, and above all perfect. It needed a fair bit of dusting and sweeping. Alucard laid his beloved into her white oak coffin. Selena sighed contently as he set the velvet lined lid over her resting form. Alucard stalled for a moment drinking in the sight of her wasting body in the moonlight.

"I'll be right back."

Alucard lured the young couple to the castle far easier than he anticipated. He felt a twinge of worry; he was careful with the protection seal he placed on Selena's coffin before he left, but his insides were telling him to hurry. He set his spell over the young lovers, putting them into a flirtatious run towards the safety of their (his and – HIS – Selena's) castle. Upon their arrival the young lovers ran blindly into the cellar depths, stopping just before his beloved's coffin. Alucard sealed them in and drank them dry in the fastest of seconds. He leaned over the bodies, a feeling of hollowness coming through him. He opened Selena's coffin, sat beside her for the first time in a thousand years, and held her hand in his own.

An instant was all it took. Her fangs dug into his arm so deeply he could tell she felt his bones underneath. Her eyes shined a blazing amber color as she fed, drinking the memories and blood from her lover; she purred softly as she drank him in. Alucard stroked her hair as she filled the emptiness that surely followed from her lack of nutrition. He was well aware that Vampires feel sick and weak without blood and daily rest. A Shade however, if left to starve, would lose their powers and literally fade into ashes. Selena drank greedily, knowing Alucard was her life source, in the full moonlight. She didn't want to stop but she knew she couldn't bleed him dry.

With her feeding taken care of, she leaned against her lover as he draped a thin sheet around her. Alucard smiled at the renewed vibrancy of her pigmentation. She looked almost the same as when she met him. She slept soundly against his chest, but a presence was near causing her to jump up in alarm.

"Alucard, what is that feeling? Who is that?" She asked weakly.

"Damn. It's Alexander Anderson, my love. A worthless pity on humanity." Alucard growled.

"Selena I need you to stay here. Whatever happens; do NOT leave this room." Selena nodded, she knew it wasn't just an order but a warning. She slipped back into her coffin as Alucard placed his protection and left. His guns in tow (thankful he brought them) he set outside. Sure enough, as he reached the castle gates was Alexander Anderson with his blades at the ready.

"Well, look what we have here. A filthy heathen spreading his plague further into this Holy world God provides." Alucard glared menacingly at Alexander.

"What do you want Regenerator?"

"Just going to my station to teach."

"Teach what?"

"Killing sorry Vampire vermin like you!" Alucard raised his gun but was struck down by a series of knives almost immediately. Alucard screamed in agony as the onslaught continued. Blade after blade ran him through, he felt himself growing more and more tired, he knew he couldn't keep his consciousness for much longer. A large blade sliced into his chest and his cry echoed throughout the moonlit night. Selena shot up through the protection seal of her coffin, her eyes blazing a sinister gold and her teeth bared, easily showing her fangs. She was connected to her prince and when he was struck her Rage was set free. Whoever this Alexander Anderson is didn't matter, Alucard was hurt and he was going to pay.

Selena howled in fury as her Rage filled her from the cells in her bones flowing to the moonlight. Her glossy onyx hair faded into a burning red, her nails extending into fierce black claws, feathers coated her silken skin which gave it sandpaper like texture. Selena roared as her blood-black wings burst from her back; their falcon shape casting a cloak around her body, fresh blood dripped from her eyes in place of her diamond colored tears._ Alucard! My Alucard! Alucard, my beautiful Prince of Shadows, I'm coming for you! Please live, be strong, I'm coming!_ Selena cried in her thoughts as she set herself to the stairs. She would need to claim this night, so she would claim the skies!

Alexander laughed maniacally as he dug the blade further into the still vampire at his feet. He knew Alucard would rise soon but as long as the blade was moved every so often, Alucard would be kept in Limbo. He glanced at his two disciples as they set up a bonfire near the gate. Alexander smiled viciously and ruthlessly twisting the blade in the fallen Shadow Prince beneath him. He knew it would end soon, the Hellsing pet would die and the Catholic Church could resume their own hunt for the increasing Ghouls, Vampires, and Demons. A shadow passed over the moon for a moment, but Alexander paid no mind. When the shadow passed he saw the red-orange glow surrounding him and filling the night. Silence filled the strange light.

"What's taking so long you lazy heathens?!" Alexander paused as he saw the heads of his disciples were in each hand of the menacing winged creature before him. Fire blazed in its skin and eyes, a horrid clicking noise filled the air as its feathers bristled.

"You killed my lover." The creature hissed its voice was that of a singing sparrow and an angry snake. Anderson felt the waves of dark energy surging from the winged beast. The feeling of hatred and death began to cripple his senses of movement. He was helpless, for the first time he felt paralyzed by pure and immeasurable evil.

"You fear me?" The creature smiled, fangs flashing in the blood light. "Good, I'll taste your fear before you die. Just like you tasted my beloved's hate before he died." Anderson began to shake. The clicking hissing noise grew rapidly in volume as the creature spread its wings. An agonized scream filled the air as the creature took flight… with Anderson in its claws.


	5. Chapter 4: Black Blood and Red Roses

A Demon's Kiss

Buddykilla

Chapter 4: Black Blood and Red Roses

"Sir Integra, we have a situation." Walter said, his voice shaking. Integra looked up from her filing.

"What kind of situation?"

"Alucard's life sensor has gone out of transmission."

"What?! Why?!" Integra leapt to her feet and threw on her coat, heading immediately for the door.

"His signal was overpowered by something far stronger. The Shade's Rage has awoken. I fear Alucard has been injured."

"Get me a plane to Sardinia, NOW!"

Anderson fell to the ground a bloody, mangled heap of a corpse. Selena landed flawlessly beside Alucard. Her blood stained tears falling from her eyes as she pulled each blade from her lover's still body. She pulled the final knife out and felt her Rage slipping from her body. Her feathers, claws, and fangs were receding; she was returning to her normal form. Alucard lay on the ground, eyes closed, and unmoving. She placed a gentle hand on his icy cheek, black tears falling from her eyes and staining Alucard's coat.

"Forgive me." She whispered hoarsely.

"There's… nothing to… forgive." Alucard's voice weakly replied. Selena's eyes shot open and stared down at her lover. His red eyes were slightly dulled from blood loss, but his smile was soft and gentle. He reached his rough hand to her ink-stained cheeks, wiping away the oil slick streams from her face. She clutched him close to her chest, shushing him gently as she coaxed him into resting for a moment. The blades she had removed were sizzling and steaming, a definite sign that they had been heavily blessed. It was an easy cause to Alucard's weakness.

"Integra, help us." Selene whispered.

"I am helping Shade." Integra's voice startled her into staring into the Hellsing family head. Selene glared daggers at the descendent of Van Hellsing. "I'm surprised." She said. "I haven't seen your true Rage before." She glanced around at the pools of blood and areas of crushed bodies and broken stones. "I'm impressed. I can see why Alucard chose you as his Draculina."

Selene's eyes softened. Integra nodded to the response team. Selene remained within inches of her exhausted beloved as they loaded them both into a waiting military van. Integra watched the mission as it was carried out keeping a close eye on Anderson's corpse. Her brows knitted together in frustration as she wondered why he hadn't gotten back up yet. He was a human regenerator, so why wasn't he standing yet?!

Alucard shifted slightly in his coffin. _'It feels thinner than I remember. Almost like I was stuck up in some kind of sheet for lining, how odd.'_

Alucard's eyes shot open and he immediately saw Selene pressing herself against his flailing limbs. Alucard stared at her for a moment. She looked so worn down, healthy and glowing and beautiful, but worn nonetheless. She had dark circles under eyes, a deepened crease forming under the circles, she had a sense of fatigue about her, and she wavered even when she sat back down to face him.

"Good morning love."

"You look like Hell." She smiled weakly at that.

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment."

"Where's Anderson? Where am I?" Alucard asked.

"Integra came and got us and I don't know about the priest. Integra says he wasn't getting back up; I let go of my Rage to save you and I suppose I killed him." Alucard laughed heartily, pulling the Shade into his arms. "Integra had the medical pump more blood into you than I've seen in storage. We couldn't get you to your coffin so I had them bring you here to the medic room. I did try and make it comfortable for you. I really did."

"I know and you did beautifully."

"You really think so?"

Alucard smiled holding her against his chest as he leaned back on the bed. "Selene," he said. "I couldn't have chosen a more perfect Draculina than you."

"I know." Selene replied smirking against his chest. "I've always known."

"I love you Selene."

"I love you too Alucard."

Selene smiled against his chest, her eyes drooping closed as the sun began to rise over the English Channel.

"Selene?" Alucard nudged the half sleeping Dracushade.

"Yes my love?" Selene murmured, adjusting herself to look at him.

"What happened with the failed Science Pet?"

Selene smiled, cuddling against the vampire. "Oh Anderson's gonna be busy for a while. He won't bother us anytime soon."

"Good girl. I knew you were destined for greatness." Alucard

Alexander Anderson screamed his lungs out as the dead children clawed at his flesh. His hell became more and more severe as the seconds from his Punishment passed. He swore in anguish as his worst nightmares and fantasies were played in an endless story, one without a seen ending.

"I swear demon! I swear I'll kill ya! I'll kill ya if it's the last thing I do!" Anderson howled as his intestines were pulled out from the gash in his hip.


	6. Chapter 5: Through Hell and Back

A Demon's Kiss

Buddykilla

Chapter 5: To Hell and Back Again

Alexander Anderson woke yet again in a dazed pain. His eyes weakly searched for anyone, but his surroundings were empty. It was the same; it felt like he was constantly dreaming. One nightmare after another. It seemed to be never ending, but it would always return to the same beginning. The Shade, Selene, would be sitting beside him tending to his wounds and ask him questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Anderson spat. Selene smiled softly.

"It could end you know, if you just tell me the truth."

"I don't answer to filthy, soul-sucking, lecherous harlot like you. You and all your Hell spawn kind are the reason the world is decayed and so many innocents are being corrupted. You all deserve to burn!" Selene frowned. Her eyes became stern and focused as she leaned over her captive.

"Alexander Anderson, I hope you know that this place is my inner Domain. It is not Hell, but far worse. This place is Anew Revelation. This place is a personal Hell that you create with your own darkness and pain. You will never escape this place because you are becoming a part of it. You will never be relieved of your pain and you will never escape me."

With these last sinister words, Anderson shuddered. She frowned sympathetically. As if she understood the situation he was in and somehow felt bad about it.

"Anderson, why do you hunt my beloved? Who sent out a bounty on Alucard?"

Anderson kept silent, but glared his hate at her. She sighed and faded as his nightmare began again. Selene faded back into reality with the sound of Anderson's screams following her.

Selene sighed against Alucard's cold chest as she shifted into conciousness. He ran a soft hand across her back snuggling her closer with no intention of letting go anytime soon. Selene smiled at the feeling of his possessiveness. She always liked his protective instincts for her, his dominance over her. Selene shivered slightly, making Alucard chuckle. She froze. Alucard sniffed her lightly, running his hands over her shoulders and in her hair which caused Selene to hiss and clutch him closer. Her body felt like it was on fire and she began to crave the Vampire holding her to his chest. Selene saw the blaze in his eyes and knew. She cupped his face in her hands and claimed his lips. But Alucard was not one to give in without a fight. He immediately began to battle her for the control and he relished in her heat and touches. They held each other close as they felt the frenzy growing, they both knew their passions were long overdue and they didn't want to waste a moment. Selene tore through his suit like paper while Alucard clawed at her tanned flesh from the gashes in her dress. She gasped and groaned at his touches and kisses while he growled and moaned in response to her actions. He captured her lips like a drowning man desperate for air. Selene tore his shirt from his shoulders just as the door opened and a squeal was heard in the room. Selene was the first to notice the blond fledgling in the doorway carrying a blood tray. Selene began a savage growling at the interruption. Alucard then turned her away so that Seras Victoria may have a chance to leave the room alive.

"Police girl. I suggest you be quick. My Draculina isn't very patient." Alucard hissed. Seras all but threw down the tray onto the nearest table before making a half hazard dash through the exit. Selene growled as Alucard held her against him.

"Will there ever be a moment where we won't be inturrupted by something?" Alucard smiled at his lover's whining. Selene laid her head against his shoulder nuzzling the hollow of his neck. Alucard tensed at the heated sensation of her breath against her neck.

"You dark temptress." He groaned as Selene nipped gently at his pale skin.

"I thought I was your lover." Selene replied. She licked the heated skin of his neck and shoulder giving light kisses as she went. Alucard growled in ecstacy at her touch. _It has been far too long._ He thought feeling the tension rise in his body, his senses becoming more alert, along with the evidence of his arousal. Selene continued her assault until she had climbed near Alucard's ear; she whispered one phrase that had always driven him over the point of no return.


	7. Chapter 6: When Will You Know?

A Demon's Kiss

Buddykilla

Chapter 6: When Will You Know?

Alucard shuddered at the silky voice as it commanded him. His lover was always full of surprises but this, she knew always drove him mad. Only this time she had nicked her skin, beckoned him to it almost, pushing towards temptation. Sadly, it was one fight he knew he would lose. His lover, Selene, had roughly thrown him over his edge. _My Draculina, a perfect match to my own darkness. _Alucard thought growling in his satisfaction.

"Alucard," she had whispered seductively in his ear. "Drink and ravage." Selene purred. It wasn't playful this time and Alucard knew this the instant he smelled her blood; hot and fresh and falling from the pinprick in her shoulder. Alucard began to shudder at the intoxicating sensation burning inside him. He tilted her head back slightly as he licked the blood from her wound. Selene hissed from his touch and pulled on his shirt to bring him closer. One lick was all it took to spark her blaze. She leaned against his arms as he pulled her into a more comfortable hold. His tongue slid eagerly over her pale shoulder, a hand fisted her long black locks while his other pressed her chest against his own from the pressure on her back. Alucard purred and growled against her skin resulting in a moan from Selene's trembling lips. He nuzzled her neck while his clawed hand trailed the small of her back. Selene's hands peeled away at his shirt revealing the smooth, toned muscles beneath. She slid her softened digits over his hardened frame.

A delicious fever taking hold of them as their embraces became gradually more aggressive and hungry. Alucard teased the skin of her neck and shoulder before finally sinking his fangs into her pulsing vein, its echo thundering in his ears. Their aggression and passions grew with each passing second, their pent up energy easily spent between the sheets and each other's sweating bodies. Their furious lovemaking ended all too soon to them. Their energy completely sapped they fell into a dreamless sleep holding each other close. Neither one of them willing to let go.

Anderson wailed in the shadows of Judgement. The pain was growing unbearable and his will was close to broken, he had to escape and fast. But when could he escape – all hope seemed lost.

"Anderson…" A grave voice called. "Do you want your freedom? If so I can give you that but you have to give me something in return." A small click made the horrors vanish.

"Anything." Anderson replied weakly.

"I want the Vampire's lover – alive and all mine."


End file.
